The Shadow of A Freezing Flame
by Theboblinator
Summary: Jack, or Shadow, has just finished ridding his town of all the gangs that plagued its streets. One would think that he deserves a vacation, right? Well, they'd be right, but that vacation shouldn't be to an alternate universe where he's supposed to be the familiar for a certain busty red head! Oh well, at least he's better off than Saito. (Previously "Silent Jack")
1. Chapter 1: You've Got To Be Shitting Me

**Chapter 1: You've gotta be Shitting me!**

* * *

**Author's Note Part 1: Alright, Re-writing this now. After reading a comment, which I wasn't sure if it was a flame or not but I'll take it as constructive criticism, I realized that there were a few things that were far-fetched about my last version. So, I'd like to thank ****Dead Pann**** for pointing out my flaws. It's thanks to you that I've re-written this to be, hopefully, more "realistic". Anyways, many, ****_many_**** changes were put into this, as you can tell by reading the summary. But enough of the Author's Note, on to the actual story!**

* * *

**Jack's POV:**

* * *

_Alright, hey there! Name's Jack, or Shadow if you'd prefer my alias, and I'm the protector of this fair city. Now when I say that, you'd assume that I'm either a police officer or firefighter. Probably someone in his twenty's or thirty's, right? Wrong._

_I'm only seventeen. Now, since I've told you that, you're probably wondering, "Why is this kid protecting the city he lives in? Isn't that the authority's job?" Well normally, you'd be right. Except that my city is home to a handful of gangs that the authorities can't take care of. Or at least, it was._

_Now, it's down to the last gang. And all thanks to good old Shadow. Most gangs don't think anything of a teenager. And normally, they'd be right to do so. Although, when it comes to me, they should put more thought into a teenager. But, enough info on me, let's get to the actual good part. The part where I meet one of said gang members, and kick some ass!_

* * *

"Damn it. Can't the bad guys ever just give up?" I mutter to myself as I run along the rooftops of the shopping district after a burly looking man holding onto a woman's purse. "And he had to do the most cliché robbery too. Snatching the purse from the old ladies hands as he runs by her. Tsk, tsk." I berate the man as I leap the space between two buildings, and then slide under a holographic sign.

Oh yeah, I probably should have mentioned this. The year is 2076. Yeah. Turns out that even 65 years later it isn't much better than 2014 when my grandfather was alive. The only real difference is that technology has advanced. Unfortunately, this means that criminals also have advanced technology. One example might be how the guy I'm chasing suddenly runs up the wall onto the roof of one of the shops. Which are a good three to four stories tall in this part of the city.

_Damn. This guy has anti-grav boots._ I realize as I run towards the edge of the building I'm currently running across, and then jump onto the next roof over. Slowly closing in on the perpetrator. I continue to run across roofs, following the man, until he jumps down into a space between two buildings. I look down to see that he's just standing there looking up at me. I jump down from the roof and land in front of the man without a scratch thanks to my shock resistant combat boots.

Now that I get a better look at the man, I notice that he looks like a lot of the other men that I've been chasing after for the past few weeks. He even has the fist coated in blood emblem on the front of his black jacket. "Oh you've _got_ to be kidding me." I say, throwing my hands into the air for emphasis. "Another one of these 'Time to teach you a lesson' run-in's. So, are you alone? Or did you bring friends?" I ask the man. The guy chuckles and throws aside the purse that he'd snatched.

"Oh, I've brought friends alright." He replies, and then snaps his fingers, causing multiple piles of garbage to explode outwards and reveal men holding onto many different versions of weaponry. They range from lead pipes to plasma pistols. I just sigh and shake my head as they encircle me.

"How many times has this happened now? And how many times has it ended with _me_ showing _your gang_ a lesson?" I ask the group rhetorically, before running towards one of the guys. He tries to swing his lead pipe at my head, but I duck under it and punch him in the stomach. He bends over in surprise at the strike, and I use my other hand to push his head down even more, before bringing my knee up to meet with his forehead.

When this happens, he falls onto his back and drops the lead pipe as he's knocked out. As soon as the lead pipe is out of his hands, I jump to the side and a plasma blast goes past me where my head was positioned a few seconds ago and impacts the wall, leaving a black scorch mark on the bricks of one of the two buildings on either side of our little scuffle.

I turn around quickly and run towards the spot that it came from, seeing another goon holding a plasma pistol. I try the same tactic that I did on the first guy, but he sees it coming and backs up quickly. Then, he brings up the plasma pistol as if to shoot me, but I duck under it, spin, and reverse heel kick it out of the guy's grip, before I punch him in the face, knocking him out.

As he falls towards backwards, I run forwards, jump, and use his chest as a springboard to grab onto some bricks jutting out of the wall of the alleyway behind him. I push off said wall and use the momentum to kick another goon's face. I continue to press my foot into his face as he falls backwards, allowing me to push his head into the ground when he _lands_ on the ground, successfully knocking him out of the fight. Then I jump off him and rush towards two other gang members.

One of them tries to swing at me with a crowbar he has, while the other swings an iron bar towards my head. In response, I duck under their attacks, and punch both of them in the stomach, and then give one of them an uppercut that will leave him seeing starts for a few minutes, before I spin and reverse roundhouse the other. Finally, after the rest of the gang is taken care of, I turn around and face the leader.

"Fuck!" I yell out in surprise and anger as I'm forced to dodge roll out of the way of a string of plasma blasts by the guy's automatic plasma rifle. He laughs like a maniac as I'm forced to constantly dodge the plasma blasts. Finally, the plasma rifle overheats, and the maniac is forced to drop it with a string of cusses, just before I shut him up with a fist to the face, knocking him out cold.

I place an anonymous call to the authorities, before picking up the purse and making my way back to the old lady along the rooftops. Listening to the sounds of sirens echoing through the city on their way to pick up another gang of thugs. When I make it back to the lady in question, the cops are there questioning her. Instead of revealing myself, I take the purse, and drop it from the roof so that it'll land on the policeman's car. Then, before they can see me, I slip away from the scene.

* * *

**24 Hours Later:**

* * *

The day after the run in with the small gang, I'm sitting in my room in the orphanage that I live at. Yes, I'm an orphan. Yes, I protect the city that I live in. No, I'm obviously not rich. But the orphanage _does_ have a butler named Alfred. And he's very well versed in the ways of sarcasm.

Actually, I learned most of my banter and sarcasm from him. Unfortunately, I wasn't able to use it that much yesterday. Anyways, the layout of my room isn't very important. Just know that there's a bed, desk, window… You know, usual room stuff. **(Yes, a reference to Soos from Gravity Falls when he's talking about his boat.)**

Currently, I'm dressed in my casual clothes. That consists of a black leather jacket over a red T-shirt, blue jeans that are held up by a black belt, and black combat boots that reach up to my mid-calf, and partially cover my jeans. My hair is raven black, and my eyes are cobalt. At the moment, I'm tinkering with a couple new inventions of mine.

Now, in reality, I didn't invent them. Instead, I'm pretty much bringing some things from a video game and a movie to life, only with advanced technology added. As I finish them, my computer finishes loading up the page that I wanted. I click the play button, just as I place my new inventions in my bag, along with most of my other stuff. Including my outfit for when I become "Shadow". As the video I clicked on starts playing, I realize just what an impact catching the thugs yesterday has done to the city.

A female newscaster can be seen in front of a screen that shows that thugs that I'd taken out the day before in a prison cell. "-And it would seem that the last criminal gang in our fair town known as the "Bloody Fists" Has finally been taken down thanks to the town's own vigilante, "Shadow". Thanks to this figure, the men you see behind me were brought in for questioning, and revealed to the police their hideout." When she says this, my eyebrows raise, since I didn't think that taking them out would be _that _easy.

However, I shake the surprise off and continue to listen as the newscaster continues to talk. "But now that this has happened and all the gangs have been brought to justice, the question still remains. What will Shadow do now?" I smile slightly as I close the newscast, and start up the second episode of an anime I'd started watching recently. Said anime being _fairly _old, but apparently good none-the-less. But then I frowned as I realized that the newscaster was right when she asked her last question.

_What _will_ I do now?_ I think to myself. I continue to ponder this question, just before a bright red flash engulfs the room. I quickly turn to face were it originated from, jump from my chair, and get into a fighting stance. Ready in case someone has managed to invent teleportation technology, and freed someone from prison so they could enact their revenge upon me for putting them there in the first place… Yeah, overdramatic, but still plausible.

However, instead of seeing some criminal, instead I find a glowing, red portal in the middle of my room. I pull my backpack closer to me just in case, before cautiously making my way towards it. I reach out to test its reaction to being touched, and when my finger makes contact it ripples as if it were made of water.

Now, you'd think that after a few years protecting my city, I'd be smart enough to leave it at that. But no~~~~, human instincts take over at this point. Curious, I reach out to touch it again… Only for it to reach out and swallow my hand.

I try to pull away from it, but it just opens up and starts to pull me in further with an unknown force. When this happens, I turn around to try and grab something, only for there to be nothing to grab since I'm currently standing in the middle of my room. Just before I'm pulled in completely, I see something on my computer screen. The screen was showing the second episode of "Familiar of Zero", and currently, Saito was being pulled by… The same portal that was in the middle of my room. The only difference is that the one he's being pulled into is green.

_Wait a minute, does that mean-?!_ I don't get to finish my thought, because I'm pulled completely into the portal in the next second. When it closes, I'm left in a void where there's nothing but black surrounding me. I sling my backpack onto my back to make sure it doesn't go floating off, just before I realize that a noise is resounding around the blackness. I try to focus on it, but the only thing that I'm able to tell is that it sounds like a kind of chant. Before I can think of anything else, there's a bright flash, and the pitch black is replaced by light, and then, by pain.

* * *

It takes a few seconds for me to break out of my pained daze, but when I do, I'm only able to let out a groan. After a few more seconds, the ringing in my ears stops, and my hearing returns. When this happens, I'm able to make out the sounds of murmuring.

_Oh you've got to be _shitting_ me._ I think to myself, letting out a louder groan of pain, before pushing myself up from the ground. As I blink the sun out of my eyes, I can hear the murmuring stop, and instead be replaced by silence. When I'm finally able to see, and my vision isn't blurry, I'm able to make out multiple people, who are all wearing the same type of outfit.

But not just any outfit. Oh, no. These outfits are for a certain school. A school that shouldn't even _exist_. And when I realize that, I voice my earlier thought for all to hear. "You've got to be _shitting_ me!" I exclaim, making all the people around me jump back.

Once they get over that little fright, they start to mutter amongst themselves again. As I'm trying to get my bearings, I realize something. The people groups of people are not only sending glances at me, but at two certain red haired and pink haired girls as well.

When I notice this, I look around and see another person to my right. This person just happens to be… "Saito." I mutter. To say I'm surprised is an understatement. When I saw the portal, I was thinking that I might have been sent here as a familiar to Louise, or for the red color to signify that it would lead to a completely different universe. But no. Saito was summoned for Louise, while I was summoned for… Kirche.

My brain freezes when it realizes this, and I can just make out Saito trying to crawl away before Louise pulls him back. I manage to push myself to my feet as Louise looks at Saito with a scowl after talking to Mr. Colbert, if I remember his name correctly, while Kirche simply walks over to me and smirks while eyeing me. I mentally roll my eyes at that.

_Most likely she said something that denounced Saito, while making me seem all powerful or something._ I think, before realizing the look that she was giving me._ It also seems that she likes what she sees… Right, like I'm gonna fall for her. She's a fucking bully to Louise! Although… Maybe…_ I think, eyeing her, before snapping out of it just before the two girls in question begin chanting while waving their wands.

_I guess I could try dating her… If she actually has a nice side to her and I can find a way to break her habit of denouncing everyone that is. _I think, just before they finish and the two lean forwards to finish the ritual. While Louise seems like she wants it to be over quickly, Kirche does so slowly. For me, I'd have to say it's the greatest first kiss in existence, that doesn't include tongue. Though I doubt that's the case for Kirche. But for me… Yeah. Let's just say Kirche's a fucking good kisser.

After she pulls back, she continues to eye me while licking her lips. _Well, it's definitely different than the looks I got back at the orphanage, that's for sure._ I manage to think, just before I feel the Familiar runes being etched into me. The only difference from the anime… They aren't on the back of my left hand.

Instead, they appear on my right forearm, just above my wrist. As opposed to Saito, who promptly passes out from the pain a few seconds later, I stand there gripping the spot in pain. After a few seconds it gets worse, so I quickly reach into my backpack, pull out an ice-pack, and placing it on the burning runes. But this just seems to make them burn hotter, and change slightly. I grimace at the pain, but manage to pull through.

Once that's done, I take a few calming breaths, before opening my eyes. When I do, I notice that the crowd of students are still around us. I sigh, before asking the question that will tell me if what I think is happening is, well, happening. "Would someone _please_ tell me what's going on here?" I ask them. I hear a few surprised gasps from the crowd, as if they didn't expect that I was able to talk. _What are they? Idiots?_

"You're at the Tristain Academy young man." I turn and see that it was Mr. Colbert who answered. I just look at him with a blank face.

"Where?" I ask him. His eyes go wide when I ask this.

"You don't know of the Academy?" He asks. I shake my head, before looking around.

"Nope. And I've gotta say, magic? Well, I'm definitely not in Kansas anymore." I say, still acting as if I have no idea where I am, or what's going on.

"What is this "Kansas" you speak of?" Mr. Colbert asks. I just turn to face him.

"You know, where I come from, you don't tell anyone a lot about yourself until you've learned that you can trust that person. So… There's not much for me to tell you at the moment since I've only just met you. The only thing I _will_ tell you is that my name is Jack." I tell him with a shrug, He seems surprised, but straightens out.

"Well then I suppose that I shall just have to earn your trust." He states, before turning towards the rest of the class. "Alright, the summoning ceremony is over. You may all return to your rooms now." He tells them. The rest of the students start to fly, yes _fly_, away. However, Tabitha stays behind and continues to look at me in a way that reminds me of Raven from the Teen Titans… Which makes me think that maybe she has an idea of what actually happened to me. I simply nod to her, getting one back, before she flies away after the others. Once everyone's left, I turn and look at Kirche.

"So… I don't suppose you can explain to me what's going on?" I ask her. She simply continues to stare at me for a few seconds, before walking towards one of the towers. I take that as a sign to follow her, and do just that.

* * *

Once we've made it to her room, she closes the door behind us, and turns to face me. "So, I've summoned a commoner as my familiar." She mutters, almost to herself, before walking towards me a placing a finger on my chest and moving it in circles. "Granted, you are a very _handsome_ looking one." She continues with a sly smirk. I cough into my hand, knowing without a doubt that there's a blush growing on my cheeks.

"~Ehem~, H-hey, do you think you could explain the whole, "Magic" thing to me? See, where I come from, we… Don't really have it." I explain to her. She stops tracing circles on my chest when I ask that, before smiling.

"Oh, of course. Where are my manners?" She asks, before walking past me and sitting on her bed, motioning for me to do the same. I do so, but with an ever growing blush. As we sit there, Kirche goes on to tell me her name, explain the magic in this world, explain how the ranking system works, explain the five different regions, or countries I guess, and the Familiar "terms and agreements", as I like to call them.

It's a good thing that I already know most of this thanks to the anime, because with Kirche rubbing her hand on my lap through the whole thing, as well as leaning into my arm with her breasts, I have a hard time paying attention to what she's saying. That is, until I remember something from the anime that snaps me out of my thoughts.

"Say, Kirche. Who was that Pink haired girl from earlier?" I ask her, thankful that she had told me her name at the start, that way I wouldn't have to awkwardly ask for it now.

"Oh, that was simply Louise the Zero." She tells me with a wave of her hand. I raise my eyebrow, still acting as if I have to clue about her.

"Zero?" I ask her.

"Oh, yes. You see, Louise has zero magical success, and…" She trails off before pushing my arms between her breasts a bit more. "Zero sex appeal." She says in a purr. I would probably blush furiously at this, but what's going through my mind at the moment manages to overtake it.

"So, you're saying that the students here gave her a "title", that was utterly demeaning to her?" I ask her with annoyance in my voice.

"Well, not necessarily. You see, her title tells the truth. Since she's yet to perform a spell correctly, she has been given a title that fits her. All mages are given a title based on truth." Kirche explains. I pretend to think for a few seconds.

"But then if that was true… Then how did she summon that other guy?" I ask her, having to remind myself not to say Saito's name before he tells me his own. I have to remember not to tell all these mages _"Hey, I come from a universe where you're all nothing but fiction! Isn't that great?!"_

Kirche seems to pause and think about this for a moment. When she can't come up with a response, I nod my head. "So, this is the first spell that she's gotten right? Then she no longer has zero magical success." I explain. Kirche seems to think about this again.

"You're right." She finally admits. At this, I nod, before getting down to business.

"Alright. So, now that everything's been explained. I guess I should start my job of protecting you, huh?" I ask, standing up from the bed.

"Oh? And how do you plan on doing that?" She asks me. I turn around to face her.

"Well, where I come from, we have ways of telling everything that's going on in a certain place, without having to be there specifically. I tell her, getting wide eyes in response. "So, all I really need is my bag," I tell her, grabbing the bag in question, "And to go outside. I should be back here within an hour." I tell her, waving over my shoulder as I leave.

* * *

When I get outside, I shrug off my backpack, and take out a jar filled with small metal disks. I take the time to notice that the moons, yes plural, as in two of them, are rising in the sky as I empty the jar onto the grass in the courtyard, before watching as the disks unfold to show micro-bots with four pointed legs, and a single, red cylindrical eye attached to the front of the disk part by an extendable, and bendable, metal neck.

Once all the micro-bots are activated I take another object out of my backpack, and tighten it around my left forearm. It's a black, metal gauntlet that has a flip-open screen on it. I activate the screen, and type in a command for the micro-bots, causing them to immediately scuttle off and get to work.

As they head off to do their job, I take out another gauntlet from my backpack. The only differences between this one and the last one is that there's no screen on this gauntlet, and that this one is a bit bulkier, with two holes in rectangular shapes cut into the metal above my wrist, the one of the shorter sides right above my wrist, with the longer sides perpendicular to it. **(For those of you who have read this before and noticed the changes, I'll explain them a little bit at the end of the chapter.)**

I make sure that both gauntlets are securely fastened to my forearms, the right one just happening to cover my runes, and type in another few commands for the micro-bots on the screen on my left gauntlet. While I wait for the micro-bots to finish their orders, I take a jog around the Academy's outer wall to not only see what defenses, if any, it has. But to also give myself a bit of a workout.

Seeing as they have magic in place of machines in this dimension, I'm going to assume that there isn't much heavy lifting that's done, and thus, no gyms. By the time I've finished my makeshift workout routine, the micro-bots have finished with their orders. When I see this, I order them to return back to the jar and shut down, and they do so. Once that's done, I head back into the Academy and walk up the stairs. Passing by Guiche and Katie on the way up.

* * *

When I finally reach Kirche's room, I get ready to knock on the door before entering. _Woe to any man who walks in on a woman changing without their consent. Although, I have a feeling Kirche wouldn't mind as much as other girls._ I think to myself with a sweatdrop. And what makes the fact that I'm here slightly more freaky is that I can actually _feel_ the larger-than-life sweatdrop. But that makes me stop to think about what it means.

_If Anime Physics work here… I _so_ want to have shark teeth at one point._ I think with a grin, before shaking it away and raising my hand to knock again. Unfortunately, before I can knock on the door I hear a voice from down the hall. I turn, and see that Saito's currently running away from an open door, with Louise running out of the doorway and following him a few seconds later.

As Saito passes me, Anime Physics allows time to slow down slightly, and he sends me a questioning glance, to which I just shrug in response. "It won't do much good! There are _two_ _moons_! Not one!" I yell after him. But he doesn't seem to hear me as he runs down the stairs. A few seconds later, Louise stops in front of me and growls with anger clear on her face.

"You! Help me catch my familiar!" She yells at me, making me sigh in response.

"Listen Louise. I would _love_ to. But, I have a feeling that once he sees the sky like I did, he won't be running much longer." I tell her with a shrug. "So you don't really need my help." I continue, getting a confused look in response, before she scowls and continues to run after Saito. I just sigh, before turning around, and finally knocking on Kirche's door.

"Who is it?" I hear her ask from the other side of the door.

"It's Jack. Your… Familiar." I respond.

"Oh, Come on in then, Jack." She responds. Though her voice sounds different than when she was talking earlier. I get the answer to my unasked question as to why that is when I turn around to face the room after closing her door. As opposed to earlier when the sun was setting and everything was lit up for everything to be seen, now, the moons shine through the window, and different candles are lit all about the room. And standing in the center of said room… Is Kirche.

However, she isn't dressed like earlier. _Oh_, no. Instead, she's wearing a purple, see-through night shirt that's tied together by a bow in the middle of her breasts, while everything else is open. The only other clothing she's wearing is purple lingerie, and thus is showing off almost every other piece of skin. From her long, red hair covering one of her brown eyes down to her toes.

Because of this, I end up with a dark red blush in my cheeks and a stiff feeling in my pants. And the unfortunate part? Kirche seems to notice all this. "So… Jack." She starts, sauntering over to me with an almost intoxicating sway to her hips. "Do you like it?" She asks as she places a hand on my cheek with a smirk present on her face. At the moment, I don't have the ability to respond. Luckily, or rather, _unluckily_, I'm saved from my predicament by a voice at the window.

"Kirche!" We both turn to look and see a man floating right outside her window. He's wearing a purple cloak, as opposed to the black one that Louise and Kirche wear, has brown hair, and hazel eyes. What I don't realize a that moment, is that him shouting out her name not only helps me out of my predicament, but will help Kirche with one of her own problems within a few minutes.

"Styx? What are you doing here?" Kirche asks. As those two start talking about why the guy, Styx, is here, I think about something.

_Oh yeah, that's right. Kirche is the girl in this school who uses her looks to get what she wants._ I think, sending a slight glare at Kirche when I remember this… That is, until I notice the look in her eyes as Styx eyes her breasts with a perverted grin. _Wait a minute… Is she… _Uncomfortable_?_ I think incredulously, before realizing that she is.

_Whoa. Guess first impressions aren't everything. Especially from an anime. Ugh, and now I've gotta get this guy to leave her alone because I'm Kirche's familiar and it's my "job", since she's trying to get him to leave._ I think to myself, before thinking about it. _Then again, Saito got an explosion to the face a few minutes ago. So I guess that my life is already better than his._ I think with a sweatdrop, before shaking it off and walking forwards.

During the time the two were talking, Styx had levitated himself into the room. "Alright dude, listen to me and listen well. If Kirche doesn't want to see you tonight, then deal with it." I tell him, much to the shock of the two.

"What did you say? You are a mere familiar! I will not be spoken to in such a manner by some commoner piece of trash!" Styx exclaims, before pulling out his wand. But before he can do anything, my brain goes into defensive mode thanks to the many years of defending my city. I quickly dive forwards, and then roll along the ground before pushing upwards off said ground with my hands and kicking the guy's wand across the room. Then, after kicking his wand away, I flip while I'm still in the air so that I land on my feet, before grabbing his wrist and throwing him over my shoulder onto the ground. Making sure to put my foot on _his_ shoulder.

"Now, are you gonna give up? Or do I need to dislocate your arm to make a point?" I ask him with a glare and a scowl. He just stares up at me with wide eyes, shaking in fear and probably seconds away from pissing himself. I stay there for a few seconds, before putting a little force onto his shoulder as I pull on his arms slightly to get my point across.

"Aright! Alright!" He yells out, prompting me to let go and let him stand up. Once I do, he pushes himself to his feet, before running, grabbing his wand as he goes, and then continues to run out of the room. I walk over and close the door behind him, before turning around to see a shocked Kirche staring at me. I just sigh at the sight as I shake my head slightly, and then look at her again.

"Kirche. Why did you see that guy?" I ask her. She blinks, before answering.

"Well, it's because…" She trails off, probably not entirely sure why it was that she was seeing him in the first place. I just sigh at her answer, before walking over and sitting on her bed.

"Listen. I could tell that you were uncomfortable around him. So that's why I asked." I tell her, getting wide eyes in response.

"But, how could you tell?" She asks. I just give her a smirk in response.

"With what I was doing before you summoned me, I learned a few things here and there." I tell her in response. She blinks, before walking over to the bed and sitting beside me.

"Oh, and what _did_ you do before I summoned you?" She asks, a glint appearing in her eyes as she asks. I feel a blush creep into my cheeks, but try my best to ignore it for now. Maybe I can actually get to know the _real_ Kirche tonight. As opposed to the one that sees multiple guys for some unknown reason in the anime… At least, unknown to me since I'd only seen the first episode. That aside though, I have a feeling that the flirtatious and forward part of Kirche is _pretty_ accurate…

* * *

**SpongeBob Narrator: One Explanation Later…**

* * *

When I finish telling Kirche my story, her mouth is wide open in shock. It takes a few minutes, but slowly, her mouth closes into a smirk. "So the familiar I summoned was actually a hero to the town he lived in before he was summoned." She says. I just nod in response, and then think about something.

"Say, Kirche." I begin, "That Styx guy. Is he the only guy that treats you like that?" I ask. When I ask her this, her smirk changes into a frown.

"Unfortunately not. You see, here at the Academy, all the men want me. But they don't want _me._" She tells me, before going on to explain about how the men at school only try to get with her due to her looks, which prompts a blush from me and smirk from Kirche when she saw said blush, or they want her for her family's wealth.

When I ask about her family, I listen to her tell me about how her father had tried setting her up with a man a decade older than her, getting a shudder from me, before she then goes on to explain how she's trying to find a guy in the school who wouldn't want her _completely _for the reasons from earlier. She would be fine if they admired those attributes about her, but she didn't want them to only want her as a "money-maker", or "piece of meat".

Finally, after a few hours of just chatting about our lives, and getting to know one another better, I take a look at the screen on my left gauntlet, and notice the time. "Whoa! It's already past midnight!" I exclaim, before turning to Kirche. "So, um, where exactly am I going to sleep?" I ask her. She seems to think about that.

"Well, I didn't exactly expect to get a _human_ as my Familiar…" She trails off, looking at a hay bed off in the corner of her room and causing me to sweatdrop for the third time tonight. "So… I suppose that you'll just have to sleep in bed with me." She tells me, making my face turn into a replica of a tomato.

"W-w-what?" I stutter out. She notices my red face, and smiles coyly.

"What? Is there anything wrong with that?" She asks, pushing my arm between her breasts. At this, I'm sure that all the blood from the rest of my body has rushed up to my head… And another region. She just smiles and chuckles when she notices. Although, it still has that seductive tone to it. "It's alright. I won't bite." She tells me, before leaning in close to my ear. "Unless that is… You want me to." She whispers. At that, my brain finally decides that it can't take anymore at the moment, and I pass out.

* * *

**Kirche's POV:**

* * *

I look down at the familiar that I had summoned earlier today, still smirking at what had just occurred. _He's not like the other men here._ I think to myself, remembering how instead of try to flatter me into liking him so that he could get into my bed, he'd simply talked, and listened as I told him about myself. _Oh yes._ I think with a smirk. _He's _much_ different._ I think, eyeing his chest and the muscles that were slightly visible through the shirt he's wearing.

Since magic was used for a majority of things in this world, most mages are either scrawny, or overweight. But Jack, he didn't use magic, so he has actual muscles. _That's just an added bonus to his personality._ I think, smirk at that fact, before finally lying down in the bed beside him. thinking that maybe I had finally found a man that would treat me as an actual person, and not a piece of meat or a way to get money.

* * *

**Author's Note Part 2: Alright! So I've started writing this Fanfiction again! Why? Because I've decided that I wanted to. That's why. Now, for those of you re-reading this and wondering "Why is Jack Kirche's familiar and not Louise's?" Well, the answers to that are pretty simple. One, I wanted to change it up a little since as far as I know, there's only one OC story out there with an OC being Kirche's familiar. So I wanted to take a crack at it. Another reason? Since in my other FOZ story (Which I may or may not start Re-writing again soon) I have John being summoned as Louise's familiar. So, John will most likely be paired with Louise and in this one, Jack will be paired with Kirche while Saito is paired with Louise.**

**Another couple reasons are that in the only story with an OC as Kirche's familiar, the OC is part of a ****_harem_****. I myself am ****_not_**** a fan of harems. I believe that marriages and relationships and the like should be between two people. No more than that. (At least, that's my own personal belief) Another reason? Because with Jack here along with Saito, he'll be able to help Saito understand the magical world better, instead of just blowing it off like Saito does in the anime. Also, there are now two people who can understand the other's references to earth and all earthly related things! So expect references to many things!**

**Now, for those of you who read down to here, and didn't just stop as soon as you read the summary about the changes, thank you for taking the time out of your day to read this, and see you next time!**

**(Updated July 22****nd****, 2015: Well guys… I'm back! Now, I know that it's been around nine months since I last updated this, and I just have to say that I'm sorry for that. However, I've finally returned to this story, and will hopefully be able to get out a new chapter for all you loyal readers who stuck around despite it taking forever!**

**Now, for previous readers of this story, you'll notice that I've changed a few things, once again. So, let me explain: First, and foremost, his age. I've decided to make him seventeen. Why? Because now I'm seventeen, and even though I was that age at the time that I last updated this, I'm not entirely sure why I didn't change his age then.**

**The second thing that I changed are the gauntlets that Jack has. The first one, the one with the screen, I've changed slightly so that it ****_only_**** has a screen. So, in my mind, I'm imagining it as the gauntlet from COD: BO2. As for his other gauntlet… Well, for those of you who have read the story before, you know what's going to happen in the next chapter. So therefore, the ****_change_**** will be explained during next chapter.**

**But other than that, I really just checked this over for grammar mistakes, fixed up a few details to make more sense, and made it so that sentences actually had ****_commas_****, since last time, each sentence was literally a single line of words, with hardly any commas present.)**


	2. Chapter 2: A Small Scuffle

**Chapter 2: A Small Scuffle.**

* * *

**Author's Note Part 1: So in this chapter, I've changed the first version around as well. (Even if I didn't actually post the first version of this chapter onto the site.) This time, because of the materials Jack possesses, as well as how he's Kirche's familiar, the battle scene will change so that it includes not only Saito, but Jack as well. So, the events that happen directly afterwards will also be changed because of this. But enough spoilers, on with the chapter itself!**

* * *

**Jack's POV:**

* * *

I'm woken from my slumber the next morning by sunlight streaming in through an open window, and onto my closed eyelids. I briefly wonder why my blinds are open, since I usually leave them closed, only for my brain to suddenly slam me with the memories of everything that had happened yesterday. I stay still and keep my eyes shut tight, hoping that if I don't open them, then what happened would just be a dream.

Unfortunately, it isn't meant to be. As I stay silent, I hear the sounds of steady breathing come from someone else in the bed that I'm currently lying on, and I let out a quiet sigh when I realize that it's pointless to wish that what's happening _isn't_ happening. So, I slowly open my eyes to find myself in Kirche's room… In Kirche's bed… With Kirche. I notice that she's still sleeping, and quietly make my way out of the bed.

However, I'm not able to do so without blushing deep red when I realize that she had fallen asleep with her head resting on my shoulder slightly, as well as having my arm tucked between her breasts. I take care to detach myself slowly from her without waking her up, before I stretch a little to wake myself up. Then, I walk over to Kirche's dresser, and grab the clothes that she would need for the day. Although I make sure to stay away from her undergarments.

_I doubt that she'd react like Louise probably would, or any _other_ girl in a similar situation for that matter, but I'd rather not risk it. Women can hold a grudge as long as they want or need to, and the last thing I need is for said grudge to be with Kirche of all people. _Especially_ since I'm her "Familiar" for the duration of my life._ I think to myself with a shudder at the thought of what could possibly happen if I piss her off, before taking a good look of my new living quarters.

In Kirche's room, the bed is to your left almost as soon as you enter. Across the room from that is her dresser, and a table that I presume is used for writing letters is to the left of said dresser. Next to the bed is a door… That I find out leads to her own private bathroom when I open the door. I just stand there, looking at the bathroom for a minute in shock, before shaking my head and turning my attention back to the sleeping red head.

I take a glance at the screen on my gauntlet and see that it's already 7:30. Luckily, it seems that this world uses the same time-frame as Earth, since the sun is in the same position as it would be in my original universe at 7:30. With the time in mind, and the fact that they probably serve breakfast here before classes, I move over to the bed and wake up Kirche by shaking her shoulder slightly.

"Huh?" She tiredly responds, before I put her clothes down on the bed in front of her. As she pushes herself up with her right hand to look at me, using the other to wipe at her sleep filled eyes. When she does this, she unintentionally makes it so that the right strap of her bra moves and slides down her arm a little, making my face do a good impersonation of an apple. I turn slightly to the side and cough into my hand, trying to push down the blush that's rising in my cheeks, before turning back to face her.

"Here you go. I took the liberty of grabbing your clothes for you, but I made sure to stay away from the undergarments. Where I come from, going through that kind of stuff when it belongs to someone else without their consent can get you sent to jail." I tell her as she takes her clothes and nods in response, before giving me a coy smirk.

"Thank you. But, I don't mind if you go through them." She tells me, making me blush a deep red and getting a chuckle out of her. Then she grabs her wand, which was hidden between her breasts thanks to Anime Law #37, and uses it to summon her undergarments from the dresser. After that, she seems to notice how part of her bra strap slid down, notices how _I_ noticed, and sends another smirk my way, before stretching with her arms raised into the air as she bends backwards, purposefully pushing her breasts forwards and drawing my attention to them.

Now, I_ am not_ a pervert. But, I _am_ a guy. So you can't really blame me. She sends a triumphant smirk at me when she notices the red coloring in my cheeks, as well as the sudden stiff feeling in my lower region, before getting off the bed with her clothes and heading towards the door that leads to her bathroom, adding a suggestive sway to her hips on purpose as she does so.

Just before she enters the bathroom to change, she sends me a seductive wink along with a smirk, and then closes the door. When she does this, I just stand there for a few seconds, before shaking myself out of my stupor and sitting on the bed to wait until she's ready to leave. Trying to quell the blush that was slowly taking over my entire face, as well as banish the sudden thoughts that pop into the back of my mind.

_Damn. To think that I'm going to be living my life like this. Most men would probably _kill_ to be in my position right now. But, I just don't know… I mean, after getting to know her better, she certainly _seems_ like a nice girl, the only problem is how she treats Louise… If I can get her to stop that, then I might give a relationship with her a try… _I think to myself, resolving to make sure that Kirche doesn't continue to treat Louise like she did in the first episode of the anime.

_Yeah. Once that's done, I'll see about taking Kirche up on her not-so-subtle offer._ I think to myself, nodding my head as if in physical confirmation. After a few more minutes, Kirche exits the bathroom and walks over to the door, motioning for me to follow with her index finger while giving me a seductive smirk.

I get up from the bed with yet _another_ blush appearing on my face when she does this, which causes her to chuckle as I close the door, and we start walking towards the dining area of the Academy. When we arrive, the first thing Kirche does is make her way to the seat that Louise is sitting at. When we reach her, Kirche immediately starts talking to the pinkette.

"So Louise, I heard that your familiar tried to run away last night." She remarks, referring to the conversations that we'd heard as we were walking in the halls. Louise simply growls at this. "So where is he? After all, you _did_ say that you were going to summon an all-powerful being as your familiar." Kirche continues, making me mentally roll my eyes as I realize that my mission to get Kirche to tone down the demoralizing is going to be a long and difficult one.

"First of all Zerbst, I'm not the only one who summoned a commoner for a familiar. And as for where he is…" Louise simply trails off and points at the ground next to her chair. The two of us follow the direction she's pointing… And see Saito sitting on the ground with a half-eaten piece of bread on a plate in front of him. Almost as if her were a dog. I look at the scene with wide eyes as Kirche turns her head to look at me. No doubt to see my reaction to this after what I'd told her about my past last night.

"Um, why is he sitting on the ground with a piece of bread in front of him?" I ask Louise without taking my eyes off Saito.

"He's a simple familiar. He should be glad that I've even allowed him to eat in here. All the other familiars are outside while their masters eat." She tells me as if it's the most obvious thing in the world. I narrow my eyes, the right one beginning to twitch, and scowl at her in response.

_On second thought… I might just hold off on getting Kirche to act nicer towards her._ I think to myself in annoyance and slight anger, before turning back to look at Saito, who was watching the interaction. "Hey, what's your name?" I ask him, reminding myself that I'm not supposed to "know" his name yet.

"Me? Oh, uh, Saito. Saito Hiraga." He tells me as he nervously pushes himself to his feet, no doubt due to the slight glare that Louise is sending him. And honestly, I can't really blame him after seeing what happened to him in the first episode. However, despite this, I smile in response and hold out a hand.

"Well Saito, it's nice to meet you." I greet him, making Saito look at the hand in slight surprise, before returning my smile and taking the outstretched hand in a handshake.

"Same here, uh…" he trails off and I smirk.

"Jack. The name's Jack." I tell him. This time, it's Saito's turn to nod.

"Nice to meet you Jack." He says. I give him another nod in response, before following Kirche as she makes her way to a vacant seat next to Tabitha.

_Yeah, I think that I might take Kirche up on her offer, and _then_ get her to tone down her demoralization of Louise._ I think, remembering how the pinkette was treating Saito only a few seconds ago. Granted, I'd seen what she did in the first episode, but to think that she would go as far as to feed him _one piece of stale bread_ for _breakfast_… Well, let's just say that it lowered my reaction time to stopping others from treating her like they have been…

When me and Kirche arrive at the seat next to Tabitha, Kirche looks turns and sends me an apologetic glance as she sits in her chair. _Huh, guess what Louise said about nobility being the only ones allowed to sit at the table was true._ I think to myself, before shrugging at Kirche in acceptance and sitting on the floor in a Lotus position.

While everyone else eats their breakfast, I worry about calming down everything, or rather every_one_, in my mind. Especially a certain voice telling me to go with Kirche all the way as soon as possible. I spend a considerate amount of time trying to get _that one_ to shut up, and I end up finishing my meditation around the same time that the rest of the students finish eating. As me and Kirche leave the dining area, the two of us see Saito and Louise standing a few feet away from the doorway.

Suddenly, Louise turns to Saito and begins to yell at him about something, before storming off. I raise an eyebrow at the sight, before I turn to face Kirche. "Hey, do you mind if I go talk to Saito for a bit? I mean, seeing as I'm the only one who really understands what he's going through, I can talk to him about it." I tell her with a slight shrug, making the red head think about it for a second.

"Well, today _is_ meant for the familiars to get to know their masters better, but seeing as we did that last night… I suppose so." She relents with a nod, before smirking and leaning towards me, making sure to give me a clear view of her cleavage as she points at me with her right hand, her left resting on her hip. "Just make sure you aren't gone too long. Okay?" She asks with a suggestive wink. I feel my face heat up and nod dumbly, before turning and making my way over to Saito with the sound of light giggling coming from Kirche.

_Huh. You know, as opposed to the chuckle, Kirche's giggle is… _Charming_, might be the right word. _I think to myself as I make my way over to Saito, blushing even more at the thought. However, I manage to quell the blush by the time I make it over to the other raven haired teen, and I place a hand on his shoulder, making him jump slightly.

"So, mind telling me what that was about?" I ask him, noticing out of the corner of my eye that Kirche is walking off somewhere else. But what catches my interest is that she's staying away from all the guys. _Huh. Could she actually be thinking about being in a serious relationship with me?_ I wonder, before mentally shaking my head and turning my attention back to Saito. The teen in question relaxes when he hears my voice, before turning around to face me with a half relieved, half frustrated look on his face. Probably because he's relieved that it's me, while he's frustrated at Louise for whatever she just said.

"I don't know! One minute she's telling me how I should be thankful that I was even allowed to eat with the nobility, and the next thing I know, she's ranting about how she wants me to bring her tea!" He exclaims throwing his hands into the air for emphasis, before lowering them and lowering his head to look at the ground. "I just don't know what's going on anymore. I was a normal kid before all this, and now I have to be some sort of "Familiar" for a temperamental pink haired girl." He mumbles. I just sigh, before patting his shoulder.

"Well, it could be worse." I tell him, making Saito look up at me in confusion.

"How?" He asks.

"You could be dead." I reply with a deadpan expression (Pun not intended). Saito flinches at that thought, and then sags.

"Yeah, I guess you have a point." He mumbles, before lifting his head to look at me again. "Hey, why is it that you aren't freaking out about this situation?" He asks. I raise an eyebrow in response.

"Elaborate." I say, waving my hand as a motion for him to do so.

"Well, it's just that we're suddenly pulled from our own world into one that has _magic_. And on top of that, we're supposed to be _"slaves"_ to witches. I mean, does that not faze you at all?" Saito asks me with a raised eyebrow. I think about it for a minute, before shrugging.

"Honestly Saito, with how my life was before this, I see this as a break." I tell him. He raises an eyebrow at that, but I wave it off. "Another time. For now, how about we go see if we can't get Louise that tea she wants. I doubt she'd be very forgiving if she found out that you weren't "following orders"." I tell him. His eyes widen and he stiffens up when I tell him that.

"Shit! I forgot!" He exclaims. I just shrug, before turning around and walking off.

"Well, I guess we should get to it for her then. Right?" I ask him. He nods quickly in response before following me.

"Yeah…" He agrees, before he seemingly thinks about something, and turns to me with an annoyed glare. "I just realized… You got the most beautiful girl in the school as your "Master"." He says. I pretend to think about that fact for a few seconds, putting my finger to my chin in mock thought.

"Yeah… I guess that I do." I reply with a smirk, making his glare intensify. But it changes to a confused expression when I sag. "Although, with how forward she is as well as how she looks at me… I honestly fear for what may happen to me in the near future." I tell him. He looks at me like I'm nuts when I say that, so I elaborate.

"What I mean is, I just hope that I don't end up handcuffed to her bed or something." I continue. He thinks about it for a minute, before going back to looking at me like I'm crazy. I just sigh in acceptance. "Whatever, you wouldn't understand." I mumble as we continue on our way to get Louise her tea. _Then again, most men wouldn't understand where I'm coming from, since I was raised to be a gentleman…_ I think to myself. _Although, with everything that's happened to me… Well, if me and Kirche _do _end up getting together, things might change a bit for me…_

* * *

"Well… That was unexpected." I comment not ten minutes later, watching as Guiche stalks away from me and Saito.

"Yeah…" Saito trails off in agreement. Let me explain, just a couple minutes ago, we had met a maid that goes by the name of Siesta. Now after bumping into her, literally in Saito's case, she was called over by Guiche to give him his slice of pie. With what happened to Saito last night, he decided that he would bring the slice to him as payback, seeing as it had dropped onto the grass and hadn't been cleaned.

Now, with the way I feel about people like Guiche, I decided to tag along and see if I couldn't push a few of his buttons. It was going good, myself and Saito making a few subtle jabs about the girl that he was seeing the night before while Montmorency, who I dub here and now as MonMon, was sitting across the table from him. And as luck would have it, the girl in question walked up not five seconds later.

At this point, me and Saito made it blatantly obvious as to what was going on, and it ended with Guiche on his ass with two red hand marks on his cheeks, MonMon storming away, and Katie running away in tears. I ended up making sure that a few people went after her to make sure nothing drastic happened because of what Guiche had done, before he tried to regain his honor by trying to challenge the two of us to a dual.

He stated how, and I quote, "They are simple familiars. A noble could easily defeat ten of them without any effort." I had to hold back a smirk at his announcement, because if he actually went through with challenging us completely, then it would be very interesting. Needless to say, he did go through with it, and now here we are. Standing here in the middle of the courtyard as Guiche goes stalking away, with Kirche walking towards me, and Louise storming up to Saito.

"I never expected you to get into a dual during the time that you were gone." Kirche comments with a smirk as she comes walking up to me. I just shrug and offer my own smirk in return.

"What can I say? He's a bastard double-timer who just caused two girls to have their hearts broken. Although… With how MonMon reacted, I wouldn't be surprised if this wasn't the first time he did it." I mutter. Kirche just nods in response. Then we both look towards the sound of a rising voice as Louise starts yelling.

"We're going to apologize!" She exclaims, one hand holding onto Saito's wrist as she pulls him towards the area that Guiche stalked off towards. But Saito plants his feet firmly on the ground and stops the two of them from going any further.

"No." He replies seriously.

"What?!" Louise yells out incredulously, turning around to face him in shock.

"I'm not going to apologize." Saito states. Louise glares at him in surprise and anger.

"But Guiche is nobility! There's no way a commoner like you could win!" She yells. I just sigh, before turning towards a relatively fat kid with an owl perched on his shoulder that was still watching the scene unfold.

"Hey!" I call out, getting his attention. "Which way to Vestory Square?" I ask him.

"It's that way." He tells me, pointing off to my right. I nod in thanks before turning towards Saito.

"Hey! Saito!" I exclaim, making him and Louise turn to look at me. "The Square's that way." I tell him, motioning over in the direction the kid pointed. "Why don't we go and teach that blond bastard a lesson?" I ask with a smirk, which Saito then proceeds to mirror as he walks away from Louise. We make our way towards the Square, ignoring the yelling coming from Louise, while Kirche just smirks and follows us. About fifteen minutes later, Saito and I find ourselves in the middle of a circle of nobles, with Guiche standing across from us.

"I must say that I'm impressed that you actually showed up." Guiche comments with a smug grin. I just send a smirk right back at him, tightening my grip on my backpack that I had grabbed on the way over here. Granted, we had to take a detour because of it, but it would be worth it… At least I hope it would be.

"Yeah well, who would run from the likes of you?" Saito asks with his own smirk. My own widening as the crowd laughs at Guiche's expense. The blond in question scowls, before waving his rose so that a petal floats off and hits the ground. As it does so, a bright light flashes, and a metal Valkyrie stands in its place.

"My name is Guiche de Gramont, and my magical affinity is earth. So therefore, a brass golem shall be your opponent." He announces. When he says this, I just let out a sigh loud enough to get everyone's attention.

"And here I was thinking that facing you would actually be interesting." I comment, sliding my backpack off my shoulders and throwing it off to the side, and away from the area we're standing in. _Oh well, guess the detour really _was_ all for nothing._

"What is that supposed to mean?" Guiche asks with a half surprised, half angered look on his face. I just shrug in response, lifting my arm so that everyone can see my gauntlet, and make it so that everyone is focused on it. Suddenly, surprising everyone there, two blades pop out of the rectangular holes. Said blades looking more like claws with their serrated edges and slight curve. The two blades crackle as if they're made of electricity, which they are. Yes, humanity has found out how to give electricity solid form in 2072, which has caused a _lot_ of cool things to be invented. As everyone stares in surprise and awe at my weapon, I just continue to smirk at Guiche.

"Now, what was that about the two of us being easy to handle?" I ask him, pulling a dagger out of one of the hidden pockets in my jacket and hand it to a still-shocked Saito, said dagger being a simple one with a leather handle, while the blade is steel. Guiche is the first person to break out of his stupor, and orders his metal golem forwards, startling Saito out of his own stupor. I just grin as the golem charges us with its fist reared back for a punch, waiting until it's only a few feet away before shoot forwards and…

**_~BZZZZZZZZZZ!~_**

The sound of metal being sawed in half echoes through the field as the golem stops in place, still posed to punch with myself standing just behind it with my right arm held diagonally in front of my body with the electric wrist blades extended, my left arm trailing behind me and a satisfied smirk on my face. Then, the golem is cut into three pieces, two large and the middle one small since it was the part that was between the blades, as the two top parts slide off diagonally to the right, and the bottom part crumples to the ground.

Then, all three parts turn back into dirt a few seconds later, and I just continue to smirk as all the nobles look on in shock and awe. This time, I notice that it's Kirche who breaks out of her shock first, before sending me a seductive smirk with a suggestive glint in her eyes. One that displays _clearly_ what she's thinking after my display there. This makes me both blush, as well as pale slightly in fear since, well… We share a room _and_ a bed after all. As this happens, the nagging voice in the back of my head comes back, telling me exactly what to do with Kirche. Luckily, the voice is silenced as more bright flashes fill the area.

I turn in the direction they came from to see an army of brass golems, with Guiche standing behind them, a fearful expression present on his face. I turn to Saito with my smirk still in place. "Ready to kick some golem ass?" I ask him. He shakes away his shock, before returning my smirk with a smile of his own.

"Hell yeah." He replies. And with that, we rush forwards, the crowd of students that are surrounding us backing up considerably to give us room to fight the golems. As Saito charges some of the golems on our right, I charge the ones on our left. One swings its sword, while another tries its luck with an axe. Unfortunately for the both of them, their respective weapons are easily sliced in half by my electric wrist blades… Man, I've gotta come up with a better name for them, since I'd rather _not_ take off the franchise they're from. But, back to the fighting.

When I successfully slice the weapons in three pieces, the golems take on human characteristics for a moment and hold them up as if they were looking at them in shock. As they do this, I take the opportunity to slice them both into three pieces at the waist, their bodies falling to the ground below before turning into dirt… You know, since the third piece that I cut is extremely small, I'm just gonna say that I cut them in "half" from now on.

However, that aside, the whistle of something flying through the air reaches my ears, and I instinctively dodge roll to the side, turning to face whatever it was that shot at me. As it turns out, it's another one of Guiche's golems. The difference between this one and the ones that are currently facing off against Saito, whom he's beating at the moment, is that this one has a brass bow in his hand, and is currently notching another arrow to fire at me.

I react quickly and rush it, while at the same time, the golem lets the arrow go, and it flies straight towards me. But once again, my instincts kick in, and I slide beneath the arrow, managing to close the distance between myself and the golem as I do so, and cut off its left leg. When I stand back up and turn around, I'm met with a surprising sight. The golem had fallen to the ground like I planned, but now it was pushing itself up again. _And_ the golem was using the dirt beneath it to repair its damaged limb.

I curse under my breath as the golem gets another arrow ready, and start to run towards it. Unfortunately, when the golem releases the arrow this time, I don't have enough time to slide under it. So, I decide to do the next best thing. I cut the brass arrow in half with one of my blades, before continuing on towards the golem, and slicing upwards. Cutting the golem perfectly down the middle so that it falls to the ground in half, turning into dirt a few seconds later.

I turn around, ready to face off against any more of the golems that Guiche may send my way. But the sight that greets me instead is one that makes me smile smugly, and de-activate my electric wrist blades. The reason for my smirk is that Saito is currently standing in front of Guiche, who's sitting on his ass, holding the dagger in a position that makes him seem threatening. I walk over to stand beside Saito, and Guiche starts to shake.

"I-I-I y-yield!" He exclaims. My smirk changes into a grin, which is mirrored by Saito. Then, Louise comes running out of the crowd while Kirche decides to stay at the back. The pinkette then goes on to question Saito about his dagger wielding skills, which I had caught glimpses of, and he replies that he had never held a weapon before in his life, handing me my dagger back while saying this. As I take it and put it away, I notice that there's a light being emitted from the runes that he has on his hand, before they fade away. Once they do, Saito seems to become exhausted.

Louise lets out a yelp as the raven haired teen starts to fall towards her, but I catch him just in time, looking him over to see what's wrong. I let out a sigh of relief that it's just the lack of energy catching up with the teen, and hand him off to Louise. "He's just tired after the fight. Take him up to your room and let him sleep for a while. He should be fine within a few hours." I tell her, before turning and walking towards Kirche. But I stop after a few seconds and look over my shoulder at the pinkette. "And Louise." I start, getting the girl's attention.

"Maybe you should think about treating Saito more like a human instead of a dog. After all, you're going to be stuck with him for your entire life. You wouldn't want him to become less loyal now would you?" I ask her, before continuing on my way over to Kirche, leaving a silent Louise to muse over my words as she looks at the sleeping raven haired teen. As I walk, I pick up my bag, and make sure that no one had gone through it, allowing a smile to appear on my face when I see that it hadn't been touched.

When I make it over to Kirche, I offer her a smirk. "Well?" I ask her. The only reply I get is for the red head to continue to look at me with the familiar glint in her eyes, before returning my smirk. But hers is slightly different from mine. Instead of holding confidence like mine does, hers holds a meaning behind it that isn't lost on me.

While I once again have to push the annoying voice deep into the recesses of my mind, I can't stop the blush that makes its way up my cheeks. A few seconds later, the red haired girl turns around, and starts heading off towards the academy tower that holds her room. The implication to follow is obvious, but I spend the walk back worrying about what might happen when we arrive.

_I mean, I definitely know that I like her now, especially after getting to know the real her last night. But… How will it play out? What if she's just doing this once, before she goes back to the other boys at the academy?_ I wonder to myself, before mentally facepalming a few minutes later.

_Idiot! How could I be so stupid?! She's already told me that every boy in the school treats her like a money-maker or a piece of meat! Which means that I'm the only guy that's actually treated her decently! So then… Does she actually want a relationship? And a lasting one at that?_ I continue to think, not realizing that we've arrived at Kirche's room until I hear a click behind me, and turn around to find that Kirche had let me walk past her, before she locked the bedroom door behind us.

"Hehe, uhh, Kirche?" I ask her uncertainly, dropping my backpack on the floor and backing up slightly as she saunters towards me. She doesn't respond, instead choosing to lick her lips in a seductive way that sends blood rushing to my face, as well as another region of my body. Unfortunately for me, I didn't realize where I was backing up to, and end up backing up into the bed.

I fall onto the mattress on my back, shutting my eyes on reflex when I land. After a few seconds I open my eyes, only for them to practically pop out of my skull at the sight that greets me. Because as I open my eyes, I find that Kirche has climbed onto the bed, and literally straddled me _just_ as I opened my eyes. Her eyes continue to contain the glint as she removes the school cloak and tosses it to the side so that it lands somewhere on her floor.

When she does this, my face gains another shade of red, and I gain a noticeable stiff feeling in my pants. Then, Kirche bends down and puts her hands on either side of me, staring into my eyes with her own brown ones. "H-hey Kirche… W-what are you d-doing?" I ask her, knowing full well what's happening, but asking all the same in hopes that it isn't actually happening. The response I get… Is not exactly one that I want.

"_~Jack~_" She all but purrs my name. "Isn't it obvious? You're my familiar, and you just managed to defeat a noble in a dual. Something that most would think impossible. I would think that deserves a… _Reward_, don't you agree?" She asks me, the implication of her "reward" being obvious. My only response is to stutter in surprise while a blush bursts onto my face in full force. Unfortunately, my inability to speak gives Kirche the perfect opening to kiss me. My eyes widen in surprise and shock as Kirche continues, before I realize something.

_H-holy shit! Kirche is… She's actually kissing me with _feeling_! _I think in surprise, before a few seconds pass and I return the kiss. After a few seconds of lip-lock, Kirche pulls back, and giggles at my stunned face. I break out of my stupor, and smile back at the busty red head. _Well, looks like I'm actually gonna have a girlfriend while I'm here. I only hope that I can get her to stop demoralizing people all the-_ My inner thoughts are cut off as Kirche leans in and starts another kiss, except that this one has more force behind it than the last one.

I decide to resign to my fate, and accept the "reward" that my "Master" is giving me for defeating Guiche in plain sight of everyone who watched. _Well…_ ~sigh~ _Guess my time here is gonna to be an interesting one. Ah well, guess it's time for a little switch in personality. After all, if this actually goes somewhere, I don't want to let Kirche have _all_ the fun, now do I? _I ask myself, before my blue eyes get slightly darker under my eyelids, and my personality takes quite a change. Looks like the rest of my time here just got a lot more interesting…

* * *

**AN: Mwuahahahahahaha! I've cut the scene short on you guys! (Dodges tomato) Hey! You can't really blame me! Do you ****_see_**** how long this chapter is already?! (Dodges more tomatoes) Well fine! I'll try to get the newest chapter out for you guys soon! (Dodges basket of rotten fruits) Hey! What would you guys prefer?! For me to continue writing this and have it turn out like a hormonal teenage guy wrote late at night?! Or write it out with less of my male instincts taking over?! (Silence) That's what I thought. Now, because of all my other stories, as well as my newest HOTD story, everything might take a while to get out. So don't be surprised if it takes a few weeks to get the third chapter of this out. (Hehe, a few weeks… Yeah right…)**

**Anyways, hopefully the next chapter isn't written like I'm some hormonal teenager, but a warning is that it will most likely contain a Lime. Why? Because based on all the other stories I'm writing at the moment (Ranging from this one, to my HOTD ones, to the R+V one that I'm re-writing, as well as my Soul Eater one) I'm gonna need to be able to write those kinds of scenes regularly. So just a heads up, it will be my first attempt at writing that kind of thing. So don't blame me if it's utterly horrible. I'll just come back and re-write it at some point in the future. (Or rather, it ****_would_**** have been my first attempt…)**

**Anywho, hope you guys liked this chapter, and I look forwards to seeing you all next chapter! (Finally gets hit by swarm of fruit boxes) God Dammit!**

**(I would also like to see some more FOZ fanfictions where the OC is Kirche's familiar and they get paired with her during the events in canon from the beginning! It could change so many things for the better in the story, and yet hardly anyone writes them out! Come ****_on _****people!)**

**(Updated July 22****nd****, 2015: Welp, here's the second updated chapter guys. And as you can see, I've actually changed a few things here, and explained my changes to the gauntlet more! So, for those of you who still don't get it, I've made the electric wrist blades identical to the ones that Predators use in the AvP series, except that they can cleave through pretty much anything since they're made out of electricity, which pretty much makes them similar to a lightsaber.**

**Other than that though, not much was changed besides a few grammar mistakes here and there, and the fact that I elaborated on details that I'd written in before, as well as changed a few details around to fit into the story better. But, since I've finished editing these two chapters, It's finally time for me to get to work on the next chapter! So, even though it's gonna take me a little while after finishing this to write it, I'm not gonna post these chapters until I've finished it. That way you guys aren't waiting a few hours to a day for a new chapter to come out!)**


	3. Chapter 3: Shopping I'm Doomed

**Chapter 3: Shopping with My New Girlfriend… I'm Doomed**

* * *

**(Ended up having to re-post this since I don't believe that it showed up as being updated. So, if you've already read this chapter, sorry for getting your hopes up about a new one.)**

**Author's Note Part 1: Well guys… It's finally here. A new chapter! So, yeah… Sorry about taking so long to actually get this out guys, but in case you couldn't tell, I have ****_a lot_**** of other stories that I ended up working on after I got the second chapter of this out. So, this one ended up getting placed on the back burner for a while.**

**But, I've finally returned, and I should hopefully be able to get this chapter out within the same day that I updated the others! Yes, that's right. I've gone back and edited the last few chapters, since it's been about nine months, so my writing style has, hopefully, gotten much better, and allowed me to fix mistakes, and see situations that needed to be changed. However, I make no promises for the date that these chapters are posted since I don't plan out what I do every day, and family events can pop up at a moment's notice.**

**Now, from this point onwards in the story, you can expect a lot of "alone time" between Jack and Kirche, since we all know that the busty redhead is known to take what she wants, and isn't shy ****_in the least_****. And, since the two are together practically 24/7 thanks to Jack being her familiar, it's fairly obvious that Kirche would take every chance she can get to be with him in a more intimate way.**

**But, all that aside, I'd just like to take a moment to thank all of you who have stuck with this story, despite the long hiatus that I placed it on! It shows me that you guys actually care about it, and that you want to see it continue! So, for all of you who are a part of the group that has either favorited / followed, or even just checked back here if you don't have an account to see if I've updated it, this chapter is for you guys!**

**(P.s. You guys are going to see ****_a lot_**** more references in this story, so you can look forwards to characters, items and situations appearing from other well-known stories/animes/movies/etc…)**

**(P.s.s. I only just re-read the FoZ / Bionicle crossover when I was pretty much done with this chapter, and realized that the title that I used was actually a sentence that the main OC character in that story said… Huh, either my subconscious remembered it, or that's just one freaky coincidence.)**

* * *

**3****rd**** Person POV:**

* * *

Kirche is surprised when Jack's hands suddenly move up to her shoulders, and he turns them over so that he's on top, keeping their lips connected in the kiss. After a few seconds, she moves her own hands to his jacket, and starts to push it off his torso. Jack breaks their kiss for a few seconds to allow her to do this, but when it slips off him, he's surprised to suddenly find himself lying on the bed, with Kirche once again straddling him. However, he simply smirks up at the redhead in response.

"You sure do like being on top, don't you Kirche?" He asks her, making her give a seductive smirk as she leans down onto him slightly, the glint still in her eyes.

"Of course. After all, I am your _~Master~_." She says, purring the last part in a way that brings a wider smirk to Jack's face, before Kirche captures his lips with her own, and starts another make-out session between the two. As it continues, Kirche's hands move down to his chest, where she starts to rub the muscles that she can feel through his shirt.

In response, Jack lets off a groan into their kiss, making Kirche give a slight smirk as she rubs a bit harder, before pulling back to look him in the eyes as the two pant to regain the breath that they'd lost while kissing, their faces only inches apart. "So Jack, does this show you how I actually feel?" She asks, getting a smirk in response as Jack places one of his hands on her cheek, and lightly runs his hand across it.

"I kinda figured it out on the way up here, but this just cements what I was thinking." He tells her, making her smile, before her eyes glint, and she once again leans forwards to kiss him. He returns it with equal intensity, before a few minutes later he feels something rubbing against his lips. He's mildly surprised when he realizes that it's Kirche's tongue, but after a few seconds, he opens his mouth and allows her to start a French kiss between them.

When this happens, Jack is surprised by Kirche's aggressiveness with her tongue as she constantly presses it against his own, exploring his mouth with it as she moves her hands to his shoulders, and pushes him into the bed. However, that just makes Jack realize that Kirche isn't only forwards, she's also _forceful_.

When he realizes that, his own eyes gain a gleam underneath his eyelids, before they open, and he surprises Kirche by turning them over once again so that he's looking down at her. "Hm, never would've thought that you liked it like this Kirche." He says in a deep voice, which both surprises Kirche, but also makes her shiver a bit from his tone, since it was completely different from earlier. "But I suppose that if that's how my, _Master_ likes it… Who am I to complain?" He whispers, before leaning forwards to start another French kiss between the two.

When this happens, Kirche moans into the kiss, especially from the feeling of him lying down on her, and pressing her breasts against his chest. As they do this, Jack removes his gauntlets so that they don't get in the way, and then toss them onto the floor where her school cloak is. After doing this, he continues to kiss his new girlfriend, before breaking it and trailing kisses along her cheek, getting a content hum from the redhead beneath him.

Then, he trails the kisses down to her neck, getting moans in response from Kirche, before she reaches up with her hands, and grips onto his hair as she pulls his head back, and then forces him into another kiss, which he returns. However, after a few seconds of lip-lock, he finds his perspective of gravity changed, and his eyes open to find that Kirche is once again on top, with a glint in her eyes as she looks down at her new boyfriend, before she breaks the kiss as the two pant from the breath they'd lost during it.

After a few more seconds though, Kirche suddenly gives a surprised gasp, before tilting her head back as she lets off a moan. The reason for this is because while the two had been regaining their breath, Jack had trailed his hand down her back, before he eventually reached her ass, and squeezed it. At her reaction, Jack gives another smirk, before squeezing it again, and getting yet another moan from the redhead on top of him, before she leans back so that she's straddling him as she looks down at him, her breasts heaving with each breath she takes.

"Why Jack, I never would have thought that you would be _~this type~_." She says to him, saying the last part in a purr, before letting off another moan as his second hand joins the first and gives her ass another squeeze.

"Well, you'll find that I'm just full of surprises Kirche." He mutters, before he leans up, and starts to kiss her neck as he continues to squeeze and knead her ass, getting constant moans from the redhead as he continues. However, after a few minutes, Kirche suddenly pushes him onto his back, before leaning down and starting another heated kiss between them, her hands once again moving down to his chest and abs to rub against them.

A minute later, Jack is the one to pull back with a slight gasp, before groaning as Kirche smirks. The reason for this is because while they were kissing, Kirche had moved one of her hands from his abs down to his groin, and then started to rub. "Oh, _~you like that Jack?~_" She asks him in a sultry tone, the only reaction that she gets in response being another groan from the raven haired teen beneath her. "I'll take that as a yes." She says as she continues to rub. "However, it feels like it must be _painful_." She whispers into his ear. "As your _Master_, I suppose that I'll have to help and make sure that you're not in pain." She says, before leaning back, and pulling her hand away from the tent in his pants.

A few seconds after she does this, Jack hears the sound of something rustling, and he opens his eyes in confusion. However, they practically pop out of his skull at the sight that greets him. That sight being his new girlfriend removing her school shirt, to show the red, frilly bra that she's currently wearing, before she tosses her shirt away towards her cloak and his gauntlets, and then gives him a sultry smile. Then, he's forced to close his eyes and groan once again as Kirche starts to grind against his stiff groin, before she leans down so that she's pressing her breasts against his chest.

"So Jack, what do you think?" She asks him, making him force his eyes open to look at the redhead currently grinding against him.

"I think that you look absolutely beautiful, Kirche." He tells her, getting a smile from the redhead, before she leans forwards to kiss him, making him return it as she continues to grind against him. However, after a few seconds of lip-lock, she's forced to break the kiss and give her own moan of pleasure. Why you might ask? The reason was because while she'd been grinding against him and kissing him, Jack had moved his hands up her waist, before eventually reaching her bra-covered breasts. Then, he'd taken her left one in his right hand, and started to knead it.

When this happens, Jack continues to knead her breast, before he starts to squeeze it as well, getting more moans from Kirche as a result. He gives a smirk at his accomplishment when this happens, before he turns them over so that he's once again on top, and starts to press against her breast a bit harder, capturing her lips at the same time and starting a French kiss between the two. Kirche returns it, her hands going to the back of his head and gripping his hair to make him continue kissing her as their tongues duel for dominance.

After a few more minutes, the two pull apart, and pant to regain the breath that they'd lost during their kiss. Then, Jack leans back so that he's kneeling on the bed, and looks down at the redhead currently lying on the mattress, her hands on lying on the bed on either side of her head, while her legs are stretched out on either side of him. Her bra-covered breasts heave with each breath she takes, and her brown eyes are slightly glazed over, while her hair is spread out around her head and her lips are slightly open, as if inviting him to start kissing her once again.

However, he stops himself from doing so, and instead moves so that he's lying on the bed next to his new girlfriend, his hand finding her own as he interlocks their fingers, watching as Kirche looks into his eyes while she continues to take deep breaths, before he leans forwards and captures her lips in a kiss that was meant to show her that he cares about her. She returns it, turning on the bed slightly so that she can wrap one of her arms around his neck, before the two separate, and rest their foreheads against one another.

"I guess this means that we're together now, doesn't it?" Jack asks Kirche, making the redhead smirk as she captures his lips in another slightly heated kiss, before separating.

"Of course. However…" She trails off, before leaning towards him slightly so that her mouth is right next to his ear, and he can feel her breath against it. "As your _Master_, I'm not going to let you take control of this relationship easily Jack." She whispers, getting a slightly feral smirk from the raven haired teen in response as his arm goes to her waist, and pulls her against his body in a way that makes a small glint reappear in the redhead's eyes.

"I suppose not. However, even though I'm your _Familiar_, don't expect me to simply submit to your will, beautiful." He whispers to her, making her slightly shiver from the deep voice he uses, before he captures her lips in another kiss, teasing her by adding his tongue for a few seconds before breaking the kiss, pulling away to see her eyes are once again glazed over, and getting a light chuckle out of him, before he gets off the bed, causing Kirche to return to reality as she looks at the teen standing in front of her.

"Now, as much as I would _love_ to continue this, would you mind if I used the bathroom? I haven't had a bath or shower since before I arrived here, and I'd rather _not_ smell like old laundry." He says, getting a chuckle from Kirche as she nods, and then waves towards the door.

"Of course. However… Are you sure that you don't want me to join you?" She asks with a different glint in her eyes, this one saying that what they'd just done was nothing compared to what she was thinking. This makes Jack give her a slight smirk in response.

"As much as I would love that, I'm afraid that I would rather get clean." He admits, before giving her another kiss. "And, I believe that maybe we should get to know one another even more before then. I'd like this to go somewhere Kirche. And I don't want us to go too fast, and possibly end up as nothing but "friends with benefits", since I'm with you for the rest of my life either way." He admits, making the glint in her eyes go away, while she nods in understanding.

"Alright, but I do hope that it won't be too long. After all, I rather enjoy our time together." She says, making Jack's smirk widen a bit as he walks towards the door to her bathroom.

"Well, since we're now together, share a room, share a _bed_, and will have plenty of time to be here each day once you finish any assignments you might be given, I'd say that we'll have plenty of time alone." He tells her, making her eyes glint once again as she thinks about that, and licks her lips as she thinks about what it _means_, while Jack closes the door to the bathroom behind him. When he does this, Kirche can't help but think about the man behind the door. and what she wishes she could do to him at that moment…

* * *

**Jack's POV:**

* * *

Things were fairly simple for me over the next three days. I would wake up, get Kirche's clothes ready, which would usually lead to a heated kiss that the redhead would start in some way, and then basically walk around the school with her, since it's part of the Familiar "terms and agreements". As I did this, I always had my gauntlets on my wrists, and would occasionally check the one with a screen to see how the project that my micro-bots had worked on turned out… Yeah, I _really _need to come up with actual names for these things.

Anyways, time in this dimension was fairly fun, and with Kirche as my new girlfriend, the two of us had plenty of time alone. Granted, most of it was spent with the two of us making out, but we also made sure to get to know one another on a more personal level, since we actually wanted our relationship to go somewhere, and not just die out and end up as friends with benefits, since that would be fairly awkward with me being with her for the rest of my life.

I also ended up meeting Tabitha in person, who I've decided is this dimension's version of Raven from the Teen Titans because of how quiet she is, how much she reads, and how much magic she apparently has at her disposal, if the fact that she summoned a freaking _dragon_ as her familiar is any indication. Kirche usually spends most of her time outside of her room with her bluenette friend, and because of this, I also got to know her better.

However, there were other times that Kirche ended up doing things on her own, and I ended up wandering around the Academy. Usually, I did this around the same time that Saito was outside cleaning Louise's laundry. So, the two of us were able to converse, and become good friends… Despite the fact that Louise wants nothing to do with me or Kirche, since they're dislike for one another is apparently based off a feud that their _families_ have. Needless to say, this partially explained to me why Kirche seemed to target Louise and tease her the most.

That's another good thing that came out of my relationship with the redhead. I got her to stop demoralizing others, and managed to at least lessen the teasing that she gave Louise. Granted, now I know that I won't be able to completely stop it any time soon, but making it so that Louise isn't teased as much is definitely a plus. And who knows? Maybe the fact that the pinkette doesn't have my girlfriend constantly teasing her might make her more likable, and stop treating Saito like a dog.

Then, a few days after the duel that me and Saito had with Guiche, things were a bit different. I wake up to the sound of my alarm going off from the screen on my gauntlet, and get Kirche's clothes ready. Afterwards, I walk back over to the bed, and shake her awake. When I do this, she lets off a moan from being woken up, before slowly opening her eyes, and seeing me looking down at her with a smirk. "Morning beautiful." I say as she pushes herself off the bed, a small smile making its way onto her face as she leans forwards and kisses me, pulling back a few seconds later.

"Good morning Jack." She says as she takes her clothes, and gets dressed while I go into the bathroom to get ready for the day. When I walk out, it's to find Kirche sitting in front of her desk, using the mirror on the wall in front of her to put on some lipstick. As I walk closer, just barely out of the reflection, I hear her talking to herself.

"How should I spend time with Jack today…?" I hear her wonder, making me smirk as I continue to walk closer, before suddenly appearing in the reflection as I stop behind her, place my hands on her shoulders, and start to lightly massage them, getting a content hum from my girlfriend in response.

"I can think of many ways. But, seeing as you _just _got dressed, I guess that puts one of those ideas out the window." I whisper with a smirk, making Kirche give me a sultry smirk in the mirror in response.

"My, Jack. You certainly have changed since I summoned you." She says, referring to how I used to blush whenever she teased me back during the first couple days that I was in this dimension. I shrug in response, leaning down as I continue to massage her shoulders so that my mouth is right next to her ear.

"What can I say? You do something to me, _Kirche the Fever_." I whisper, and I feel her slightly shiver beneath me, making me mentally smirk as I hear a certain voice laughing in the back of my mind. It was satisfying to know that I could make my girlfriend feel this way simply by changing the tone of my voice. Although, she easily did the same to me with how she usually put either a seductive or sultry tone to her voice whenever she talked to me.

A few seconds later however, Kirche stands up from her chair, turns around, and pulls me by my shirt into a heated kiss, which I return as I place my hands at her hips. After a few seconds, the two of us part, each of us wearing similar smirks on our faces. From the amount of times that the two of us had made out over the past few days, we didn't lose our breath during our kisses as easily, and thus could keep going for a while. As we continue to stand there, I lightly rub my hands at her waist, getting a content hum from my girlfriend in response, before she looks down at my clothes, and she seems to think about something.

"Jack, are these your only clothes?" She asks, making me look down, and sheepishly chuckle.

"Yeah. I didn't really have time to pack or anything, since the portal kinda opened up in the middle of my room." I admit, making her hum in thought, before pulling away.

"Well, today _is_ Hollow's day, so we're given the day off from classes… There's a town not too far from here, so if we go there, we can pick some more clothes out for you. After all, I can't have my boyfriend only have a single set of clothes." She says. In response I shrug, but on the inside is another story…

_She wants to go shopping… I have a really bad feeling about how this is going to turn out…_

* * *

As it turns out, Kirche had a simple way to get to the town in as little time as possible… Ask Tabitha if we could ride on her dragon. At the time, I was tempted to say that I could probably come up with a simpler way, but as we rode the dragon to the town, I realized something important, which I probably should have thought of before the duel the other day.

This dimension is still in medieval times. Which means that they're stuck on oil lamps, swords, crossbows, horses, etc… The only exception to these facts is that they can use magic. However, _because_ of all the other facts, the world didn't have the same kind of objects and problems that my dimension did… Which means that my electric wrist blades must have seemed like some kind of advanced magic to them, or something like that.

I could have facepalmed at the realization, while at the same time it makes me think about the other materials that I have… And what they could do to this world if word about what they can do got out to the wrong people. With that in mind, I resolve to keep from using my materials for as long as I can when in the presence of others besides Kirche and Saito… Which means that I'm gonna need some other means of defending myself and my girlfriend…

Finally, the three, four if you count the dragon, of us land on the outskirts of the town, and dismount Tabitha's dragon. The bluenette turns to her Familiar once we land on the ground, and telling it to simply wait for us. This makes me give a mental sigh of relief, since it means that we're going to have limited space, and the girls (Read: Kirche) won't go crazy when we go into the clothing shop. However, when we get there…

_You've got to be _fucking_ kidding me…_ I think in disbelief as I stare up at the name that's hanging above the doorway, said name being extremely familiar to me, as well as almost every other person back in my dimension, since it's from a fairly well-known book series, which just so happens to take place in a magic filled world as well…

**_Madam Malkin's Clothes For All Occasions_**

I continue to stare at the name for a few seconds, before letting a light chuckle of disbelief leave my mouth as I look down at the ground and shake my head. _Oh, this is just rich. So here I am, in an anime, and suddenly there's a clothing store from Harry Potter that's _slightly _changed… Yeah, I'm gonna go out on a limb and say that I'm _not_ completely in the anime… Guess the multiverse theory still holds true._ I realize, before looking up to see that Kirche and Tabitha have already started towards the door.

I walk into the store a few seconds after them, and find the two standing in front of a squat woman, who was dressed in robes that were a slightly dark purple… Mauve, I think is the correct name of the color. Either way, I shake my head a little, and walk forwards, listening to them converse as I do so. Well, Kirche and who I assume is Madam Malkin talk, while Tabitha simply reads her book.

"-And how were they, Ms. Zerbst?" Madam Malkin asks the redhead, making Kirche turn and look over her shoulder at me with a seductive smirk.

"Oh, I'd say that they worked quite well Madam Malkin." She says, making me raise one of my eyebrows in slight confusion as Malkin looks over at me, and giggles.

"You're quite the lucky man, I must say." She says to me, making me even more confused. However, I'm saved from my confusion by Tabitha, as she speaks up while turning the page of the book she's currently reading.

"Lingerie." She tells me, making me pause, before I chuckle a bit when I finally understand what the two woman are talking about.

"I'll agree to that. But, I'd say that I'm lucky to simply have this beautiful woman as my girlfriend." I tell Malkin, wrapping my arm around Kirche's waist as I do so, and making the older woman gain a large smile on her face at the sight, one that radiated true happiness for the girl in front of her.

"Oh my, it seems you've finally found a reliable man, Ms. Zerbst." She says with a light chuckle, getting two smiles from us. "But, I have a feeling that you aren't here to simply tell me about you two." She says, getting a chuckle out of me in response.

"Yeah. As it turns out, Kirche figured out that this is my only set of clothes, so now she wants to get me new ones." I tell Madam Malkin, getting a giggle out of the woman in response.

"Well, I'll see what I can do." She says, before bringing a wand out of her robes, and waving it in the air. In response, a tape measure with silver markings comes flying from one of the cabinets, and floats in the air in front of me. "Now, I'm afraid that I never got your name." She says, making me smile apologetically.

"My name's Jack. Jack Davis." I tell her, getting a nod in response as the measuring tape starts to unravel when Madam Malkin waves her wand. _Really? First a woman and her shop from Harry Potter, and now I'm gonna be measured like when Harry got his wand? I'm kinda happy I didn't watch too much of the anime, cause I have a feeling that this _isn't_ a part of it._ I think to myself, before Madam Malkin starts speaking again.

"Well Mr. Davis, If you would please extend your arms out to the side, then I'll see what I can do." She says as she gives me a smile. When she says this, Kirche steps away, and I do as Madam Malkin asks. A few seconds later, the measuring tape is flying all around me, while the witch (or would she be called a mage in this dimension?) goes around the store, looking through her materials.

"Now, I must say that I haven't seen many clothes like the ones that you're wearing. Though, I may just have some materials here that will work just as well. Ms. Zerbst has asked me to do a few custom pieces of clothing for you after all." She explains. As she does so, the tape measure continues to fly around me.

It measures me from my wrist to shoulder, the tip of my fingers to my wrist, around my waist, around my head, my height, shoulder to waist, length of my feet, shoulder to floor, ankle to hip, and continues to do so in different places around my body, even taking my gauntlets into consideration as well. "Do you have any preferences, Mr. Davis?" Madam Malkin asks me as she goes around the store, making me think about the question before I realize something.

_I've already made a reference to the Predators and Call of Duty with my gauntlets, now there's a woman and her store that should be in Harry Potter… Why not make clothes that are based off things I like as well?_ I think as a grin makes its way onto my face. "Well, I _do_ have a few ideas. But, I'm probably gonna need a piece of paper and a… Quill." I tell her, happy that I'd not only remembered to ask for the correct writing tool, but that I'm not that bad at drawing. So, she should be able to tell what I want when I draw it for her.

In response, the tape measure falls to the floor, and she waves her wand to a different cabinet, making a stack of papers float over to her, as well as a quill and some ink. "Here you are." She says, getting a "thank you" from me in response as I take it, before I spend the next fifteen minutes drawing the outfits that I want. During that time, I notice how Kirche and Madam Malkin go about the shop, with the older woman having a smirk on her face as Kirche constantly sends glances in my direction.

Whenever I see this, it fills me with both relief that apparently she's looking for clothes while I'm doing something else, while at the same time it slightly worries me, since I have no idea why she could be looking at me with a familiar glint in her eyes. Now, don't get me wrong, I love spending time with Kirche. But the look that she has in her eyes is one that tells me that she's planning something…

However, by the time I've finished my drawings, those thoughts are gone from my mind, and I smile down at the outfits that I'd drawn as I make my way over to Madam Malkin, while Kirche stands beside her with a bag in her hand which is no doubt holding her clothes. When I hand the drawings to her, she hums thoughtfully, before a smile makes its way onto her face.

"I believe that I'll be able to make these. It was also nice of you to list the materials that would be needed, as well as alternatives." She says, getting a smile and a nod in response. When I'd drawn the outfits, I'd also made sure to label the different clothing articles with the materials that would be needed to make them, as well as materials that could be used in their place in case she couldn't get the ones that I'd written in first.

"I'll send them to Ms. Zerbst once I've finished." She tells us, the two of us, since Tabitha is still reading her book, thanking Madam Malkin in response. Finally, the three of us walk out of the shop, myself mentally wiping my forehead as I realize that I didn't have to actually shop with Kirche.

I have a feeling from the conversation that she'd been having with Madam Malkin when I first walked in that if she'd had me check the outfits she'd bought, it's likely that the two of us probably would have been in one of the changing rooms for a little while. Although, that's not to say that exact thing won't happen as soon as me and Kirche get back to her room at the Academy…

As we continue to walk towards the outskirts of town so that we can get back to Tabitha's dragon and return to the Academy, I start to think about what I'd realized on the ride over to the town. _I might not be able to use my gauntlets that much out in the open, but that doesn't mean that I can't make _different_ ways to defend myself and Kirche…_ I think, my mind going over the different ways that I can do so, before I think of something, and a smirk makes its way onto my face.

_Man, I just can't think of anything on my own, can I? I just _have_ to use things from other fictional, or possibly alternate, universes._ I think while I shake my head, a few certain weapons that would work well in this time period popping into my head, as well as the way that I'll be able to make them, and use them with no problems.

* * *

When we get back to the Academy, me and Kirche thank Tabitha for letting us ride her dragon to town, getting a nod from the bluenette before she goes back into her room to no doubt continue reading her book. Then, the two of us head back to Kirche's room, and when we get inside, lock the door before I walk over to the bed and lie down on it. I hear Kirche giggle at my action, before she walks into the bathroom.

As she's in there, I think about what I'm going to make for defending myself and Kirche. _Let's see. I'm gonna need black dye, some wood, string, metal obviously, which means that the micro-bots are gonna have to do a bit more work tomorrow. After that, the weapons should be made no problem within a few hours._ I think to myself, before I shake my head with a small smile as I think about the day. _To think, something else that was fiction in my old dimension is present in this one. Either Madam Malkin's shop appearing is just freak coincidence, or this world isn't going to be like I originally expected it to be…_

However, I'm distracted by those thoughts when Kirche speaks up as she walks out of the bathroom. "_~Oh Jack~_." She says with a purr, making my smile change into a smirk as I recognize her tone of voice, and push myself up so that I'm sitting on the bed.

"Yes Kirche-" I cut myself off from saying anything else when I see what my girlfriend is currently wearing. Now, I'd already seen Kirche in her bra and panties before. However, what she's wearing now is different. Because now, she's wearing a _small, tight _purple bra that presses her breasts together in a way that causes her cleavage to clearly show itself, and she's also wearing a purple _thong_.

When she sees my stunned reaction, she gets a sultry smirk on her face, and a predatorial glint in her eyes as she straddles my still form, which causes her breasts to be right in front of my face. "So, Jack, how do I look?" She whispers to me, making me snap out of my shock, and whip my head up to look at hers, which currently has a triumphant grin on it from my reaction. In response, a feral smirk grows on my own face, before I turn us over so that she's lying on the bed, with me holding myself above her.

"Just like always Kirche, absolutely beautiful." I say in a deeper tone, making her shiver slightly as the glint in her eyes gets brighter, and she snakes her hands up along my chest, pushing my jacket off as she does so. "However, I can't help but feel like you were attempting to stun me, and perhaps take advantage of that." I say in a whisper, maker her give me a smile that's filled with fake innocence.

"Now, why would I do that?" She asks, making my smirk become slightly more feral as I lean down so that my mouth is right next to her ear.

"Because I know that you aren't one to give up easily Kirche. I know that until I eventually take control, you will tempt me in every way you can, and try to get me to _beg_ you to _take_ _me_." I whisper, before licking her earlobe. "But, I'm afraid that won't be happening. Because you may be my Master… But that does not mean that you are the Alpha." I whisper, before capturing her lips with my own, and starting a French kiss between the two of us.

In response, Kirche moans into the kiss, and wraps her arms around my neck to deepen it. As our tongues duel for dominance within our mouths, I trail my hand over to her barely covered breast, and start to squeeze and knead it, getting another moan into our kiss from the redhead beneath me. After a few minutes however, Kirche's hand trails down my back before snaking around my torso until she eventually reaches my groin, and begins to rub against it. This makes me let off a groan as I part our lips, and she uses my moment of distraction to flip us so that she's straddling me.

"Now Jack, I'm afraid that you can't be trying to take control of this relationship away from your Master without a, _~punishment~_." She says, whispering the last part in a sinful voice as she leans down, and pins my wrists to the bed as she begins to grind against me, making me groan as she gives a triumphant smirk. As it continues, she doesn't start another kiss, and slowly tortures me by grinding against me at a deliberately slow pace, making me groan in response. "Of course, I'd be willing to forgive you if you simply relent, and let _me_ take control." She whispers to me, making me open my eyes to look up at her.

"You should know by now, beautiful, that like you I'm not one to give up so easily." I tell her, making her pout slightly at my refusal, before shrugging.

"Oh well, I suppose that we'll just have to see how much of your _punishment_ you can take." She whispers, before she grinds against me at an even slower pace, making me groan in response. However, I don't bend to her will, and attempt to get through it. But it gets harder as she suddenly leans forwards, and begins to nip at my neck, getting a gasp from me at the feeling, before I begin to groan once again as she continues to nibble at my neck, and I feel a smirk make its way onto her face as she no doubt believes that she's gaining ground.

After a few minutes though, I can feel her grip on my wrists lessen slightly as she leans down a bit more to nibble at the space between my neck and shoulder. Before she's able to, however, I quickly use her slackened grip to break out of her hold, and turn us over so that I'm the one on top, with her wrists pinned to the bed as I give a feral smirk in response to her surprised face.

"You tried breaking me, beautiful. Now, let's see how you like it." I whisper, before leaning forwards and starting another kiss, having a different idea in mind as to how I'm going to "punish" her for torturing me. After a few minutes of lip-lock, I pull away, before trailing kisses down her neck, getting drawn out moans from the redhead beneath me. Then, I reach my goal, and begin to kiss the parts of her breasts that are near her neck, since the bra that she's wearing leaves them in plain sight.

Kirche gasps in surprise, before moaning in response to my actions, getting a smirk from me as I continue to kiss the tops of her breasts, making sure that they're light kisses so that it's even more teasing to the redhead. As I do this, she struggles against the grip that I have on her wrists, no doubt so that she can attempt to turn us back over, but I keep them pinned to the bed, and stop kissing her as I put my face right in front of hers.

"Are you trying to break free, _Ms. Zerbst_?" I ask, lowering my voice even more when I say her last name, and I see her visibly shiver beneath me when I do this as her eyes get slightly more glazed over, and she begins to pant. My feral smirk returns at her reaction, before I lean forwards, and start a heated kiss between the two of us, fighting her tongue back into her mouth as I do so, and getting a moan into the kiss from Kirche in response.

As I break the kiss a few minutes later, I look down at the redhead as she pants from the breath she lost during the kiss, her eyes half-lidded and glazed over as her breasts heave. Then, I start to _slowly_ start to grind my hips against hers, getting a moan in response as her eyes close and she tilts her head back. When she does this, I lean forwards once again, and start to kiss her neck as I press my chest against her breasts, squishing them even more than they already were inside her bra, and getting a sinful moan from the redhead.

As I continue, Kirche suddenly bucks her hips upwards into mine, and I pull back with a feral smirk at her reaction. "Why, Ms. Zerbst, could this mean that the Master is relenting?" I ask in a deep voice, slowly grinding against her once again, and getting another moan in response. However, she doesn't buck her hips into mine, and I smirk. "Oh, so you're not submitting. Well, that's quite alright. After all, we have _plenty_ of time together." I continue, before capturing her lips once again.

However, after a few minutes, Kirche suddenly finds a way to slip her wrists out of my hold, and wraps them around my back, pulling me down against her as she continues the kiss between us, while at the same time pulling at my shirt as if she was attempting to pull it off. In response, I manage to pull away, before slipping off my shirt, and looking down at my girlfriend, who's eyes suddenly glaze over completely at the sight of my bare chest.

Now, since I'd been a vigilante in my city, I'd needed to stay in shape. However, I wasn't the kind of guy to go to the gym every day to gain a ton of muscles. So instead, I'd parkour around the city, learning the layout while at the same time getting exercise. Because of this, I'd gained sufficient muscles, as well as a six-pack. I smirk at my girlfriend's reaction, before she suddenly snaps out of it, and her eyes fly up to meet mine, a hungry look in them as she suddenly pushes herself off the bed, and pounces on me.

I give a grunt as I land on the mattress, before my girlfriend captures my lips with her own in a hungry kiss, while she moves her hands to the back of my head, and starts to pull at my hair as she presses her body against mine so that her breasts are pressing against my bare chest, and she's grinding against my groin. When this happens, my hands go down to her ass, and start to knead and squeeze it, making the redhead moan into our kiss as she pulls herself closer, which allows the skin on the top of her breasts to press against my chest.

While this happens, I continue to knead and squeeze her ass, eventually causing Kirche to pull back and let out a sinful moan, only to gasp as I sit up and begin to kiss and nibble at her neck. "_Oh~~~ Ja~~~ck._" She moans into my ear, and this makes me growl a bit at the sound of her moaning my name, before I begin to kiss and nibble at the space between her neck and shoulder, getting another gasp from her, before she suddenly pulls me by the hair on the back of my head, and my eyes meet her own, which have traces of lust creeping into them.

"_~Come here, Jack~_" She purrs, before she once again pushes her lips against mine in a hungry kiss, myself returning it with equal intensity as we once again fall onto the bed, myself turning us over so that I'm on top once again as I start to knead and squeeze her breasts, causing her to continue to moan into our kiss as she pulls at my hair.

After a few more minutes, the two of us finally calm down, and lie in the bed side by side, holding hands as our fingers interlock and we share an actual kiss. After we separate, the two of us smile at one another, before Kirche moves so that she can rest her head on my chest, and my right hand goes to her hair. "Have I told you how great a girlfriend you are, Kirche?" I ask, getting a giggle in response as she lifts her head to give me a small kiss.

"Yes, Jack, you have." She responds, making me smile as I give her a kiss back.

"Well, let me say it again. Kirche the Fever, you are the best girlfriend a guy could ask for." I tell her, making a slight blush appear on her cheeks, since I was apparently the only one who had actually told her anything like this with actual meaning behind it, and she still hadn't gotten used to it.

"And you are a wonderful boyfriend, Jack Davis." She tells me, making me smile as I run my hand through her hair, and the two of us slowly drift off to sleep, the moons only barely rising in the sky, but the two of us tired enough from our "session" that we didn't have any problems. As we fall asleep, I think about one thing in particular.

_Thank God I had the micro-bots make Kirche's room soundproof…_

* * *

**Author's Note Part 2: Alright guys, here's the new chapter! Now, as you can see, the two main characters of this story have their relationship on solid ground, and are moving through it at a fast pace. Like I said before, my reasoning behind this is because Kirche is the kind of girl who takes what she wants, and isn't shy about showing her feelings in a, well, ****_intimate_**** way.**

**As for the references in this chapter, they were only a taste of what's to come in future chapters. Especially since I've hinted at a few as well. For the clothes, I'll be writing them into the story within a few chapters, so you can look forwards to finding out what they are then, since I didn't reveal them this chapter.**

**Also, an important note for something that was written in this chapter: At this point in time, Jack does not yet know that the people have made gunpowder firearms. So, before you guys go telling me about them, I know, it's just that ****_Jack_**** doesn't know yet.**

**Anyways, I guess that I should get to replying to the reviews, since I'm actually still in the mood to write about this, and I want to continue before I feel like writing something else, and end up leaving this to collect dust once again. So, here are my replies!**

**Firem78910:**

Welp, here it is… Finally.

**Proxy4818:**

Well, he's only aware that he's in a different dimension, that _his_ dimension made an anime for. He doesn't know anything that's gonna happen. But, thanks for the review, and I hope you've liked this chapter as much as the others.

**CasualFictionWriter23:**

Yeah, as you can tell from my comments in the first AN, I've read it as well. However, in that one, Kirche is simply the main girl in an eventual _harem_. And me personally? I don't like harems. Only single pairings. So, I wrote this.

As for him knowing he's in an anime world, like I've stated in my reply to Proxy4818, he's only aware that he's in a dimension that's similar to an anime that was made in his dimension, and he only knows about things from the first episode. (Granted, he'll learn more about the world itself over time, but as of right now, since it's only been a few days since he arrived, he doesn't know that much.)

**"****asdfkk" (Guest):**

Well thanks for the review none-the-less. And honestly, I could understand it perfectly!

**LordGhostStriker:**

Thanks! (As for your last part, I'm a bit confused. "don't reviews"?)

**Dead Pann:**

Thanks! I would hope so seeing as it's been… What? A year and a half, something like that since I started writing stories? So, I'd hope that I'd got better over that time!

As for Kirche, that's true. However, that's her personality, and because of it she ends up attracting all the perverts while in reality, she's searching for someone that will actually care about her. (At least, that's my head-canon since I can't remember much about her past the first season, because the last time I watched the entire series was shortly before I posted my first FoZ story…) For her clothing, you've got a point there as well. However, with what I wrote in for this chapter, I'd say that's more along the lines of adding to her personality since she's fairly good at seducing men, and the clothing just adds to that.

As for your height, well, we all have problems in that department. Take me for example! I'm a junior in high school now, and around the normal height, but back when I was in eighth grade, I could have passed off for a sixth, maybe even a fifth grader!

Now, in terms of Limes… Well, as you can see, I've returned to this story at a time that I've already written _multiple_ ones for my other stories, and thus I've had practice… Which is why this story has been changed to the "M" rating. As for the Gentleman x Aggressive Female… Well, as you can see, I think that if anyone was paired with Kirche, they'd eventually act like Jack has. And if you've picked up on my hints during the past three chapters, you'll find out why he switched so quickly…

Now, for Tabitha I've actually gone back into the past chapters, and edited it so that you can now see that the bluenette was simply knowledgeable, and had a good idea as to what actually happened to Jack. It wasn't any kind of attraction or anything, so nothing to worry about there. And for Kirche getting jealous? Yeah… No, not happening. I write out single pairings. I'm not able to write out love triangles or anything else like that at this point in time. And harems? I _never_ expect to write one out.

**NaruHarem4ever:**

Thanks! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as the last ones!

**"****Alfredo Ruiz" (Guest):**

Thanks! As for more stories like this, well, if you have the idea, then follow through on it! Make your own account, and see where your creative mind takes you! And if you want any suggestions, I'm always ready to help people work on their stories, whether it's simply giving suggestions, or even writing out sample scenes that they can possibly use. As for the next chapter, well, here it is!

**llat-2:**

I think I have, though I haven't actually checked the other stories in this category for a while. As for the Saito/Kirche pairing… I'm fairly certain that it's happened at least once or twice, but I'm not entirely sure. Now, in terms of your enjoyment in reading this story, I hope this chapter was just as great as the last two!

**mdhunter111:**

Well thanks for the compliment, and I'm sorry that it took so long for this to come out!

** .7:**

Well, thanks for the compliment! As for the OC/Kirche pairing, I agree, though it's annoying to me when I see that when it does happen, it's usually when the busty redhead is simply the main girl in a harem that the writer is doing, and it's not a single pairing. But either way, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as much as the last two!

**"****little puppy" (Guest):**

No! I am _not_ going to do something like that! As for the cool, but not OP power, you'll probably see it within the next couple chapters. In fact, I've already given a few hints as to what his power will be…

**Zeref's son:**

I am continuing this story, as you can see! However, since I have ADD, my brain usually decides at random times "Hey, you're working on _this_ story… But wouldn't this be a good idea for the next scene in _that_ story?" And so, I bounce between stories, eventually leaving a large number of them to gather dust as I update newer ones, and _post_ new ones as well…

I actually really hate it, but there's nothing I can do about it except for reading fanfictions in the same categories of my past stories, and watching the anime's that I've based them off of in order to re-focus on them, and hopefully update them. So the good news is, here's a third chapter, and I should hopefully be working on a fourth as well!

**(Guest):**

Ask, and ye' shall receive!

**First off, thank all 14 of you for reviewing, and thank all of you readers for taking the time out of your day to read this, and I hope to see you all next chapter!**


End file.
